


Exceeding the Speedo Limit (di Jesmihr)

by lilyj



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: EUREKA!, Finisce bene, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy Friendship, M/M, Stress, Traduzione dall'inglese, gelosia, personaggio originale - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj
Summary: Jim trova la soluzione a un problema frustrante grazie a un aiuto inaspettato e all’utilizzo improprio di un pezzo di storia.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 5





	Exceeding the Speedo Limit (di Jesmihr)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Exceeding the Speedo Limit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/660523) by jesmihr. 



> Titolo: **Exceeding the Speedo Limit** (Superando il Limite dello Speedo)
> 
> Autrice: jesmihr
> 
> Traduttrice: lilyj
> 
> Beta: T’Jill. La trovate su [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill)
> 
> Rating: NC17
> 
> Pairing: Kirk/Spock
> 
> Sommario: Star Trek TOS (serie classica). Jim trova la soluzione a un problema frustrante grazie a un aiuto inaspettato e all’utilizzo improprio di un pezzo di storia
> 
> **Link** **:** la storia in lingua originale potete trovarla [qui](https://ksarchive.com/viewstory.php?sid=259&warning=1). La pagina dell'autrice è su [ksarchive](https://ksarchive.com/viewuser.php?uid=29).
> 
> **Disclaimer** **:** i personaggi e la serie di Star Trek (TOS, mica pizza e fichi) sono di proprietà della Paramount-Viacom e di zio Gene. Questa è una semplice fanfiction scritta e tradotta per diletto e non per lucro.
> 
> **Avvertimenti** **:** ummm… sesso e gelosia? voglia di strangolare un vulcan? niente di estremo, non vi preoccupate! (nemmeno per la voglia di strangolare un vulcan)
> 
> **Nota della Traduttrice** **:** il titolo è un gioco di parole tra speedo (famoso marchio di costumi da nuoto) e ‘speed’, ovvero velocità… e qui i limiti dello speedo vengono superati ben bene! E incontriamo un altro personaggio originale di Jes che ho adorato alla follia! (non fatevi infinocchiare dal sommario! XD) Poi… ok, sono anni e anni e **anni** che questa storia aspetta di essere tradotta, ma finalmente ci siamo. E con questa, ho terminato anche le fic di Jes. Olé!

James T. Kirk, della U.S.S. Enterprise grattò la punta del suo stivale contro la sottile terra rossa della passerella e si guardò intorno con un’occhiataccia. Qualche metro più in là, il suo primo ufficiale medico era impegnato in un animata discussione con un venditore di strada. Questa era incentrata su un gingillo che Bones voleva acquistare per Christine Chapel, sul prezzo oltraggiosamente alto richiesto dal venditore, e sulla controfferta ridicolmente bassa offerta dal dottore. Stava andando avanti da un pezzo. La pazienza di Kirk, non ai massimi storici di quei tempi, era ridotta quasi a zero. "Dagli quei dannati cinque crediti, per l'amor di Dio, così ce ne possiamo andare da qui, cazzo,” borbottò Kirk sottovoce in tono tagliente, fulminando con lo sguardo la punta del suo stivale, come se questo fosse responsabile di quell'insopportabile situazione. Bones non lo udì, naturalmente. Continuò semplicemente a contrattare.

"… uno ancora più bello di questo su Agena, a metà del prezzo."

"Ah, ma temo che lei insulti me e il mastro artigiano che ha lavorato questo pezzo con tanto amore e maestria." Il tono del venditore si era fatto triste; era chiaro che stava perdendo terreno.

Kirk fece una smorfia. il povero bastardo non aveva scampo: Bones teneva ben allenato il suo talento oratorio con i continui scontri verbali con Spock. A confronto con l'intrattabile, superintelligente vulcan, quel mercante di strada sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi. "Dai, Bones," mormorò. "Dagli il colpo di grazia e chiudiamola qui."

"E va bene," sentì dire infine al suo primo ufficiale medico. "Penso ancora che sia troppo caro, ma hai una faccia onesta. Lo prendo."

Kirk alzò gli occhi al cielo. Il commerciante era dotato del paio di occhi più a palla che avesse mai avuto la sfortuna di vedere: dardeggiavano a destra e a sinistra in una continua danza evasiva, a tempo con la lingua di un blu ceruleo, lunga quindici centimetri, che aveva guizzato rapidamente fuori dalla bocca dell'alieno, come un formichiere fatto di speed, durante tutta la transazione. Forse, nel luogo da cui proveniva il venditore, "onesto" sarebbe stata la prima parola che sarebbe venuta in mente a qualcuno che si fosse trovato davanti la sua faccia. Ma per gli umani… be', il termine più gentile che Kirk riuscì a trovare fu ‘furtivo’.

"Sei un tale…" iniziò a borbottare, ma fu interrotto da un McCoy sorridente.

"Aha! Non c'è niente di più soddisfacente di un buon affare di prima mattina, tranne che un drink di primo pomeriggio," disse Bones ridacchiando, mostrando a Jim la collana che gli era costata tanta fatica.

"Mi fa piacere che tu sia contento," disse Kirk con sarcasmo. "Spero solo che Christine non sia diventata troppo vecchia per indossarla, nel frattempo."

"Molto divertente. Non puoi semplicemente lasciarti prendere per il naso questa gente, devi negoziare. E ci vuole tempo. Ma ne è valsa la pena, perché l'adorerà. Guarda la pietra centrale: è dello stesso colore dei suoi occhi."

Jim scosse la testa, divertito nonostante tutto. Era proprio da Bones notarlo e darsi da fare per scegliere proprio il regalo giusto. E quando gliela darà, pensò, lui probabilmente brontolerà quando lei tenterà di ringraziarlo. Cuore di panna.

"Cosa c'è?" chiese Bones, notando il sorriso di Jim con sospetto.

"Niente. Solo… diamoci una mossa. Ne ho abbastanza di tutta questa confusione."

Mentre pronunciava quelle parole, Jim esaminava lo spettacolo della strada caotica. La città di Zibal-Zahir, sul pianeta Dsiban IV, fioriva sotto la rigida economia NFD (Non Fare Domande) del governo. Mercanti di innumerevoli specie erano ovunque: pigiati in minuscoli chioschi, spaparanzati in tende ornate, sbirciando da antri in ombra. Beni di ogni immaginabile sorta erano impilati, ammassati, appesi, ammucchiati, esposti, drappeggiati e accumulati. I colori abbondavano. Gli odori proliferavano. E il rumore…!

Il rumore era un costante bombardamento cacofonico.

Consci della competizione brutale, i venditori urlavano, tuonavano e blandivano. Sollevavano i loro articoli e urlavano di bellezza, di rarità, di affari-che-mai-nella-vita. Lusingavano i clienti, insultavano gli altri mercanti, descrivevano ed esclamavano e imploravano. Da ogni direzione, da ogni angolo, arrivavano grida, schiocchi, fischi e urla di coloro che volevano vendere.

Kirk si massaggiò la fronte. Gli stava venendo mal di testa. Naturalmente. Era l'unica cosa che mancava per renderlo ancora più di cattivo umore.

"Già, è un po' rumoroso, vero?" Strillò Bones per coprire il tumulto di sottofondo. Sfoderò e dispiegò un foglio di carta gialla e lo studiò, poi alzò lo sguardo. "Sembra che se andiamo a destra e proseguiamo per un isolato, usciremo da questi chioschi di strada e troveremo dei negozi. Scommetto che lì sarà più tranquillo."

"Non me lo devi chiedere due volte,” gli disse Kirk, tetro. "Non lo sopporto più."

Per un po’ proseguirono in silenzio, Kirk che fissava il suolo e McCoy che fissava Kirk. Alla fine Bones osservò, “Dimmi se mi sbaglio, ma mi sembri un po’ teso in questi giorni.”

“Stai passando il segno,” disse subito Kirk.

“Sì, è quello che pensavo avresti detto.”

Il silenzio scese di nuovo, interrotto solo dal suono sempre più distante delle grida dei venditori e dai passi dei due. McCoy lanciò un’occhiata furtiva al suo capitano. “Comunque forse è meglio che tu non ne voglia parlare. Perché ho una teoria su cosa ti preoccupa, e sono certo di essere fuoristrada.” Attese. Quando Kirk non rispose, continuò, “Vedi, credo che abbia a che fare con Spock, e con Shibok, e con quanto tempo stanno passando insieme quei due.”

Kirk si irrigidì, ma continuò a camminare.

“E come ho detto,” proseguì McCoy, imperterrito, “Probabilmente mi sbaglio.”

“Piantala,” ordinò Kirk a denti stretti.

McCoy si fermò di botto e gli afferrò un braccio, costringendolo a fermarsi. “Ascolta, Jim. Dato che Spock è l’unico vulcan sulla nave, si sente in dovere di far sentire Shibok a casa. Sono solo buone maniere, ecco tutto.” I suoi penetranti occhi azzurri erano fissi su Kirk. “Non ti fidi di Spock?”

Jim si morse il labbro e guardò altrove. “Certo che mi fido di lui,” replicò. “Non è quello. È solo…”

“Solo cosa?”

Kirk liberò il suo braccio dalla stretta di McCoy e ricominciò a camminare. “È solo che mi manca,” borbottò.

McCoy scosse la testa disgustato. “Be’, ti sei preso la briga di dirglielo? Sono certo che se sapesse come ti senti, lui…”

Kirk lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia, e con fierezza disse, “No. Non lo implorerò di passare del tempo con me. Non sono ancora messo così male.” Avevano raggiunto la via i negozi che era stata loro promessa; Kirk li esaminò velocemente e poi ne indicò uno. “Vado a dare un’occhiata lì,” disse bruscamente. “Perché non ci ritroviamo qui tra mezzora?” Senza aspettare una risposta da McCoy, si allontanò.

McCoy lo fissò a occhi socchiusi. “Be’, che io sia dannato,” disse tra sé e sé. “Avrei giurato che fosse Spock l’uomo più testardo sull’Enterprise.”

Nella fretta di allontanarsi da Bones, Jim aveva scelto un negozio a caso. Mentre si avvicinava, riuscì infine a leggere l’insegna appesa sopra la porta. Pompose lettere dorate su sfondo nero sentenziavano, “ABITI D’EPOCA E RIPRODUZIONI: TESSUTI DA TUTTA LA GALASSIA.” Grossolanamente scritto a mano sotto le lettere dorate era stata scritta un’aggiunta, “Chiedete delle nostre calze alsafiane.”

Jim si fermò in mezzo alla strada, meditabondo. Adesso che osservava davvero il posto, aveva quasi un’aria decrepita e sgangherata che era ben poco promettente. Poteva a malapena vedere, attraverso le finestre sporche sulla facciata dell’edificio, pile di quelle che pensava fossero pezze di stoffa. Non erano per nulla impilate con cura; infatti, sembravano essere cadute dal cielo e poi abbandonate. Appeso al centro della finestra a destra c’era un diafano abito lungo con sei maniche trasparenti. Appuntato su di esso c’era un cartello che diceva, “Ti Sposi? Abito Lesathian da Matrimonio a Metà Prezzo, Solo Per Questa Settimana.” Il cartello era sbrindellato e ingiallito: era ovvio che la svendita dell’abito da matrimonio era andata avanti più di quanto ci si aspettava all’inizio. Kirk si accigliò e si mordicchiò il labbro. D’altra parte, non voleva davvero fare compere. E diciamoci la verità, pensò, questo posto va bene per rimuginare come qualsiasi altro. Con una piccola scrollata di spalle, Kirk entrò.

“Possssono mandare un furudian fino a Grafia Esterna. Perché non possssono fare una camicia con bottoni che ressstano attaccati?”

Kirk sbatté le palpebre nell’improvvisa oscurità e tentò senza successo di individuare da dove venisse quella bassa voce sibilante. Quando i suoi occhi si adeguarono alla luce, riuscì a scorgere quello che sembrava un’impossibile assortimento e quantità di tessuti e capi d’abbigliamento, insieme a un mucchio di panche, sgabelli e banconi. Ma non c’era nessuno in vista.

“Ma no. Non lo fanno. Non gli importa della qualità. Li cuciono a macchina, uno per uno, e uno per uno sssi ssstaccano tutti. E poi il povero negoziante o lo sssfortunato cliente deve per forza riattaccarli, a mano, come avrebbe dovuto essssere fatto fin dall’inizio.”

Quella volta Kirk fu in grado di capire che la voce proveniva da dietro un alto bancone di vetro. Si avvicinò e sbirciò oltre. E infatti, lì dietro era seduto quello che doveva essere il proprietario, un drago di un arancione brillante che indossava una giacca da smoking di velluto bordeaux e un fez multicolore. Nella sua carriera Kirk aveva visto così tante forme di vita che non si ritrovava mai a fissare qualcuno, ma in quel caso fece un’eccezione: non aveva mai visto un drago che riattaccava bottoni. Ma eccolo lì che brandiva con sorprendente destrezza un ago in una grinfia, attaccando un bottone alla camicia con una velocità che Kirk poteva definire solo stupefacente. E meno male: la camicia era stata fatta per qualche tipo di creatura con arti plurimi, e sembrava che quasi la metà dei circa cinquanta bottoni dei polsini fossero penzolanti. Il proprietario avrebbe avuto da fare per un po’.

Il drago guardò Kirk con tristezza. “Lei sssa cucire?” gli chiese.

“Eh, no. Temo di no.”

Il drago scosse la testa, il suo contegno si fece ancora più cupo. “Certo che no. Nessssuno lo fa più. Ah, be’.” Con una scrollata di quelle che avrebbero potuto essere le sue spalle, il drago mise la camicia da parte con cura e si alzò. “Ma dove sssono le mie maniere? Io sssono Lesssarth, l’orgogliossso proprietario di quesssto negozio. Benvenuto nel mio emporio, la più grande e completa fonte di abiti d’epoca e riproduzioni in tutta la galassia. Posssso aiutarla a trovare qualcosssa di ssspeciale, oggi?”

Kirk esitò. Non riusciva a immaginare che ci fosse qualcosa in quel ciarpame che avrebbe accettato di prendere in mano se gli fosse stato offerto, ma senza dubbio sarebbe stato una pessima mossa dirlo a Lesarth. “Be’,” disse infine, “il compleanno di mia madre si avvicina, e io…”

“Sssì,” sibilò Lesarth con approvazione. “E lei deve essssere un figlio bravo e perspicace per pianificare un regalo di compleanno ssstravagante per la sssua amata madre.”

L’angolo della bocca di Kirk guizzò. “Non sono certo che ’stravagante’ sia quello che ho in mente,” informò Lesarth in tono asciutto. “Forse qualcosa più tipo ‘un pensierino’. È una donna pratica, e lei…”

Lesarth fece un verso rasposo che Kirk poté interpretare solo come una risata. “Ma certo,” replicò, “Ma anche l’essssere più pratico ama essssere coccolato con oggetti sssplendidi.” Sbatté le palpebre dei suoi occhi gialli e lanciò a Kirk un’occhiata significativa. “Sssua madre è bella?”

“Certo, ma…”

“Allora sssi merita qualcosssa di bello da indossssare. E ssso esssattamente cosssa fa al cassso sssuo. Da quesssta parte, prego… la sssezione per gli umanoidi è nel retro.” Con quello, Lesarth si incamminò verso una porta sul fondo della stanza.

Kirk lo seguì con riluttanza. Tutto quello che aveva voluto era una via di fuga da McCoy. Sembra che le cose stiano sfuggendo un po’ di mano qui, pensò mentre il drago dai colori vivaci lo conduceva nella seconda stanza.

Se la parte frontale del negozio era ingombra e disordinata, il retro dedicato agli umanoidi era ampio e organizzato in modo impeccabile. Lungo i muri erano appesi ogni tipo di abiti, uniformi, costumi, completi, tutti ordinati per specie e periodo storico. Varie etichette indicavano se il capo era moderno, antico o una riproduzione; ogni articolo aveva anche un’etichetta che descriveva lo stile e la composizione delle fibre. Il centro della stanza era dedicato a una serie di bidoni, la maggior parte dei quali era piena di piccoli capi d’abbigliamento e accessori. Kirk notò che uno di questi conteneva le tanto decantate calze alsafiane.

Lesarth ignorò tutto quanto, dirigendosi con decisione verso un angolo della stanza. “I kitalphinsss,” annunciò, “sssono imbattibili nel disssegnare e cucire abiti sssplendidi. Quesssto-” indicò orgoglioso con la grinfia una vestaglia serica appesa al soffitto, “è una dei loro migliori capolavori. È assssolutamente perfetta per sssua madre.”

Kirk guardò la vestaglia. Doveva ammetterlo, era uno dei capi d’abbigliamento più belli che avesse mai visto. Il materiale era straordinario: brillava letteralmente, facendo sembrare cangiante il verde intenso del tessuto. In un primo momento era quasi nero, il momento dopo era di un verde smeraldo scuro. Era tutto ricoperto da un ricamo d’oro con punti talmente piccoli che faceva sembrare la vestaglia come ricoperta da una fragile e brillante ragnatela. Affascinato malgrado tutto, Kirk allungò una mano e toccò una delle maniche. Non poté trattenere un piccolo brivido di piacere quando la toccò. Sembrava seta della migliore qualità o pelliccia morbidissima? Non era nessuna delle due, ma era entrambe. Era puro, assoluto lusso su un appendiabiti, ecco cos’era.

Con riluttanza ritrasse la mano. “Temo,” disse a Lesarth, “che lei non conosca mia madre. Vive in una fattoria. Non si mette mai in ghingheri. Questo non è proprio…”

“Ma lei è bella, sssì?” chiese Lesarth.

Kirk fece un gesto impaziente. “Le ho già detto che lo è. Ma non è questo il punto. Semplicemente lei non…”

“Le ha mai detto che è bella?”

Kirk, esasperato, fissò quel drago ostinato. “Be’, non proprio…” 

“Sssì,” disse Lesarth in tono benevolo. “È una ben nota debolezza della sssua ssspecie. Voi umani trovate difficile esssprimere quessste cossse.” All’improvviso fece un sorrisone, esponendo delle zanne rosa e affilate. “E quesssto è precisssamente il motivo per cui esssissstono abiti come quesssto. Darà quesssto a sssua madre e lei sssaprà che per lei è bellissssima. Non dovrà affrontare il penossso processsso di dirglielo.”

Kirk staccò gli occhi dalla faccia sgargiante del drago e studiò la vestaglia. Cosa avrebbe fatto sua madre, si chiese, se le avesse regalato quella cosetta totalmente frivola, ridicola e adorabile? Si immaginò sua madre, operosa e pragmatica, che apriva il pacco e sollevava il regalo, la sua faccia trasformata dallo stupore. Sì, sarebbe rimasta stupita… ma anche deliziata?

Kirk pensò che lo sarebbe stata, a pensarci bene. Doveva ammettere che quello che Lesarth aveva detto aveva abbastanza senso. Se avesse dato a sua madre quell’oggetto superlativamente spettacolare, le avrebbe dimostrato che la vedeva come una persona che era sia bellissima che degna di essere coccolata. E naturalmente era entrambe le cose. “Quanto?” si ritrovò a chiedere.

“Cento crediti,” disse in fretta.

“Cosa? Sta scher…”

“Ma guardacaso,” aggiunse il drago precipitosamente, il suo sibilo misteriosamente scomparso, “ho messo proprio oggi uno sconto del cinquanta per cento proprio su questo articolo. Quindi per lei il prezzo sarebbe di soli…”

“Venti crediti,” disse Kirk.

Lesarth fece un verso di dolore che assomigliava vagamente a un cardine arrugginito smantellato da uno yak yridiano idrofobo. “Quaranta crediti, non meno.”

“Venticinque.”

La schiena di Lesarth eruppe in un movimento convulso, e per la prima volta Kirk si rese conto che il proprietario del negozio aveva un paio di ali ficcate a forza sotto la giacca da smoking. “Non posso assolutamente vendere questa splendida opera d’arte per una somma tanto irrisoria,” si lamentò. “Trentacinque crediti.”

“Arrivo a trenta e basta. Lo sa lei e lo so io che è un prezzo assolutamente oltraggioso per una vestaglia.”

Lesarth sfoggiò le zanne rosa in modo accattivante. “Dividiamo la differenza?” disse con voce suadente.

“Oh, per l’amor…” Kirk lanciò un’occhiataccia al drago e infine sospirò esasperato. “Va bene, ok. Trentadue e cinquanta.”

“Sssplendido,” disse Lesarth, ricominciando con il suo tipico sibilo. Allungò un amano in tasca e tirò fuori un libretto per le ricevute. “Glielo segno subito, e…” inclinò la testa udendo un rumore dall’altra stanza. “Oh, cielo, ho un altro cliente. Torno sssubito. Dia pure un’occhiata in giro, ci metto un attimo. Non sssi dimentichi di controllare i bidoni,” disse da sopra la spalla. “Tanti gran buoni affari lì, glielo assssicuro.”

Kirk aprì la bocca per protestare, ma il drago era andato via. Scuotendo la testa, iniziò a girare per la stanza, fissando gli abiti in mostra senza vederli. Contrattare per la vestaglia era stata solo una distrazione momentanea, ma dato che era di nuovo da solo, i suoi pensieri tornarono a quello che lo stava infastidendo senza sosta da venti giorni.

Spock.

E Shibok.

Kirk si accigliò e allungò una mano in uno dei bidoni. Ne tirò fuori qualcosa di piccolo ed elastico, e cominciò a giocarci senza pensarci, non prendendosi nemmeno la briga di identificare quell’articolo delicato.

Dannazione, non era giusto. Alla fine era riuscito finalmente a trovare il coraggio di dire a Spock quello che provava per lui, giusto due mesi prima. Aveva creduto che fosse probabilmente il più grande errore che avrebbe mai fatto nella vita, perché dava per certo che il suo stimato primo ufficiale avrebbe girato sui tacchi e se la sarebbe squagliata al massimo della velocità che quelle snelle, lunghe e splendide gambe potevano raggiungere.

Kirk si appoggiò con i gomiti sul bidone e sorrise lievemente, rigirandosi quel pezzo di tessuto in mano, ricordando. Avrei dovuto darti più credito, Spock. Avrei dovuto sapere che mi avresti sorpreso, proprio come fai sempre. Chiudendo gli occhi, ripensò a quella notte, la notte della sua confessione tante volte rimandata. Aveva spifferato tutto quello provava al vulcan impassibile e distaccato, tutto quello che desiderava. E…

… Spock non era scappato. Non aveva protestato. Non aveva nemmeno fatto notare la totale illogicità di quella situazione.

Aveva invece preso Jim tra le braccia e l’aveva baciato con tanto abbandono che i piedi del capitano d’astronave non avevano toccato il ponte per sei giorni buoni.

Jim rabbrividì, ricordando come avessero fatto l’amore per ore, quella prima notte. Come fosse rimasto sveglio a lungo, dopo, Spock raggomitolato intorno a lui, tanto pieno d’amore e gratitudine e gioia che il suo corpo e il suo cervello cantavano.

E ogni notte era stata così fin da quel momento.

Finché.

Kirk lasciò cadere quel pezzo di stoffa e ne prese un altro, stringendolo nel pugno.

Finché non era arrivato Shibok.

Odioso, dritto come un fuso, affettato, detestabile, stronzo di un vulcan, Shibok. 

Kirk fece un respiro profondo e lo esalò lentamente, in un vano tentativo di rilassare le spalle, che erano conciate peggio del materiale che aveva appallottolato in mano.

Qualche genio delle scartoffie alla flotta stellare aveva deciso che sarebbe stata una fantastica idea assumere come consulente Shibok, un capo dipartimento dell’accademia scientifica vulcaniana. Shibok avrebbe dovuto controllare i laboratori scientifici di ogni nave della flotta, valutare le loro risorse e procedure, e fare delle raccomandazioni per migliorarli. In breve, avrebbe dovuto essere un rompipalle.

Ed era molto, molto bravo a esserlo.

Shibok era a bordo dell’Enterprise da venti giorni e mancavano ancora tre prima che andasse via. Ammesso che vivesse tanto a lungo, pensò Kirk truce. In quei giorni aveva totalmente monopolizzato Spock, esigendo che l’ufficiale scientifico rintracciasse qualsiasi tipo di rapporto archiviato da tempo, obbligandolo a spiegare le procedure e i ragionamenti utilizzati, costringendolo a difendere ogni minima decisione che era stata presa e ogni ordine che aveva dato. Vedere Spock costretto a fare i salti mortali per un motivo tanto stupido faceva infuriare Jim. Ma era quello il punto di avere un consulente, e doveva ammettere che Spock gestiva la cosa con una grazia che lui stesso non avrebbe saputo racimolare.

No, la sua vera obiezione a Shibok non erano i suoi doveri di consulente.

Era il modo in cui Shibok guardava Spock.

Ed era il modo in cui Spock si comportava quando c’era anche Shibok, che ultimamente era ‘sempre’.

Jim si incupì quando si rivide davanti agli occhi quell’insopportabile occhiata speculativa che vedeva sempre sulla faccia di Shibok ogni volta che il consulente posava gli occhi su Spock. Era l’espressione universale di qualcuno che stava prendendo in considerazione un potenziale partner sessuale, e nessuno avrebbe potuto dire alcunché per convincere Kirk del contrario. Conosceva molto bene quell’occhiata. L’aveva elargita parecchie volte; più di una volta ne era stato il destinatario. E in nessun caso gradiva vedere Shibok guardare Spock in quel modo.

“Non ti fidi di Spock?” aveva chiesto McCoy. Ma la fiducia non era mai in questione con Spock: Kirk poteva lanciarsi da qualsiasi precipizio con la consapevolezza che il suo primo ufficiale, il suo amico, e ormai il suo amante, l’avrebbe preso o sarebbe morto tentando. No, Kirk aveva risposto con onestà quando aveva detto al dottore che il problema era che gli mancava Spock. Ed era qualcosa di più (e peggio) della mancanza fisica così presto nella loro nuova relazione.

Il nocciolo del problema era che la presenza di Shibok aveva portato Spock ad allontanarsi da Kirk in un modo ancor più fondamentale.

Mentre fissava senza vederlo il contenuto del bidone, Kirk si ricordò dell’ultima volta che aveva incrociato Spock in corridoio. Naturalmente Spock stava andando in laboratorio, e naturalmente quel maledetto di Shibok gli stava incollato. Quando Kirk aveva passato i due vulcan, Spock e Shibok avevano annuito simultaneamente e poi avevano continuato per la loro strada, portando avanti una qualche oscura, noiosa conversazione riguardo alla teoria dei campi di matrice X e dell’indice rifrangente. Gli occhi nero corvino di Shibok stavano scivolando su tutto Spock. Da parte sua, Spock era rigido e teso come un offeso postulante caruthian. Non c’era alcun sopracciglio sollevato, nessun mezzo sorriso in direzione di Kirk ad ammorbidire la severità della sua espressione mentre procedeva lungo il corridoio, intento nella sua conversazione. Kirk si era fermato di colpo e aveva fissato il suo primo ufficiale con nostalgia, chiedendosi dove, in nome della galassia, fosse finito lo splendido, appassionato amante che l’aveva scopato con tanto sensuale abbandono.

In presenza di Shibok, Spock diventava un vulcan totale. Kirk, d’altra parte, era innamorato di qualcuno che era precisamente cinquanta per cento vulcan, non di più o di meno. E non aveva intenzione di permettere a Shibok o a chiunque altro di nascondere il vero, unico, completo Spock, quello che solo James Kirk conosceva.

Devo trovare un modo, si disse, di riprendermelo… tutto di lui.

“Ah, vedo che ha trovato gli Ssspeedo.”

Kirk trasalì leggermente, sorpreso di scoprire che Lesarth era apparso di colpo accanto a lui. “Uh… speedo?”

Lesarth sbirciò nel bidone. “Sssì. Un antico marchio terressstre di abbigliamento sssportivo e nuoto. Famossso per il desssign innovativo, tessssuti ad alta pressstazione e l’abilità di aderire al corpo. Quesssti sono tutti delle riproduzioni, prodotti da modelli di più di duecento anni fa.” Allungò una mano all’interno e con attenzione agganciò un artiglio intorno alla vita di uno dei pezzi. Tirandolo su, lo fece penzolare di fronte a Kirk. “Quesssto le ssstarebbe molto bene. Sssono… mi faccia vedere.” Armeggiò con l’etichetta. “Oh, sssì. Articolo numero 38-2446, Ssspeedo Raggio Ottico in verde. Caratterizzato da cuciture rinforzate, fodera frontale completa, e un cordino di sssicurezza in vita.” I suoi occhi gialli guizzarono su Kirk. “Il colore e lo ssstile sssarebbero essstremamente adatti a lei.”

Kirk occhieggiò dubbioso lo striminzito costume. “Non so. Ho l’impressione che sarebbe molto aderente.” 

“Aderente, sssì. Ma ssscomodo, no. Sssono elassstici, vede.” Lesarth lo dimostrò tirando il minuscolo costume a destra e a manca come se fosse di gomma. “Nylon e ssspandex. Un’imbattibile combinazione di fibre antiche.” Sfoggiò le zanne rosa e aggiunse, “La maggior parte degli umani dessscrive la vessstibilità e la sssensssazione come sssexy.”

“Ci credo,” disse Kirk con ironia, ma nonostante quello prese l’indumento dall’artiglio a uncino di Lesarth. 

Sexy. Sì, riusciva davvero a vedere quell’aspetto. Era abbastanza ovvio che non avrebbe nascosto assolutamente nulla, che avrebbe infatti aderito in modo quasi osceno. Kirk li esaminò in silenzio per un momento, sfregando sovrappensiero il materiale scivoloso tra indice e pollice. Si immaginò gli occhi scuri di Spock, affamati, che gli scivolavano addosso mentre se ne stava sdraiato sul letto con addosso solo quel costume aderente e un sorriso seducente. La mano di Spock che si allungava per toccare i lisci e levigati contorni del suo corpo, scivolando sul rigonfiamento che si irrigidiva in fretta sotto il tessuto, infilandosi con impazienza sotto il cordino di sicurezza…

… oppure avrebbe preferito essere lui ad allungare le mani, a toccare, a far scorrere le dita sullo spandex teso ed elastico, mentre il suo snello e muscoloso amante vulcaniano si contorceva sotto la sua mano, la testa gettata all’indietro, ansante e ansimante e implorante un’orgasmo?

Spock in uno speedo. Quella sì che sarebbe stata una meraviglia dell’universo.

“Ne ha uno in nero?” si ritrovò a dire.

“Nero, nero, nero… mi faccia controllare,” disse Lesarth, frugando nel bidone. “Mhh… zaffiro… intreccio di vipera… scacchi tecnici in rosssso… temo di non- ah! Assspetti un momento. Assspetti sssolo un momento. Cosssa abbiamo qui? Sssì!” Trionfante, tirò fuori un indumento tanto microscopico che a confronto la sua etichetta sembrava grande. Scrutandola da vicino disse, “Articolo numero 36-2367. Tanga Classssico a Tinta Unita in nero. Due centimetri e mezzo di altezza sssui fianchi, cuciture rinforzate.” Le zanne rosa spuntarono. “Disssegnato per mantenere ben ventilati, a quanto pare.” Il drago girò l’indumento, mostrando il minuscolo filo sul retro. “È quesssto che aveva in mente?”

Kirk fece fatica a mantenere un tono neutro, un compito reso ancora più difficile dalla vivida immagine delle chiappe di Spock incorniciate dall’elastico nero. “Forse,” disse con cautela. “Quanto per entrambi?”

Lesarth inclinò la sua testa squamosa, calcolando. “Per entrambi? Vediamo. Be’, di sssolito sono sssette crediti l’uno… potrei darglieli entrambi per dodici.”

“Otto.”

Il sorriso rosa di Lesarth si allargò per anni luce, riuscendo in qualche modo a sembrare tenero e vagamente minaccioso allo stesso tempo. “Venduti,” disse. “E che lei e il sssuo amico possiate indossssarli in buona sssalute.”

Cinque minuti dopo, Kirk uscì nell’abbagliante luce del sole, sotto il braccio due pacchetti avvolti con cura. Si riparò gli occhi con una mano e cercò McCoy, tentando allo stesso tempo di non pensare troppo all’enigma di come avesse fatto Lesarth a dedurre che stava comprando uno dei due costumi per un amico. Era tanto ovvio per tutti? si chiese. O solo per i draghi arancioni? Bones emerse da uno dei negozi, e Kirk si scrollò di dosso quella domanda con risolutezza e si affrettò ad andargli incontro.

“Hey Jim, ragazzo mio,” il dottore sorrise non appena Kirk lo raggiunse. “Arrivi al momento giusto. Tienimi la porta, per favore.”

“Uh, certo,” disse Kirk, afferrando con una mano la malconcia porta verde.

“Grazie,” McCoy sparì nell’uscio in penombra. Kirk lo udì esclamare, “Sono a posto, Xex. Faccio teletrasportare il tuo carrello qui appena arrivo a bordo della nave. Grazie ancora per tutto. E fammi sapere se quella tosse non migliora subito.”

In risposta arrivò un suono che assomigliava molto a del legno che si spaccava, seguito dalla più orrenda, catarrosa tosse che Kirk avesse mai sentito. Istintivamente si tirò indietro, in un tentativo di evitare qualsiasi gocciolina aerea di espettorato che rischiasse di attraversare la porta come risultato di quell’accesso di tosse.

“Tipo eccezionale quello Xex,” gli disse McCoy con allegria mentre manovrava con attenzione il carrello attraverso la porta stretta. “Dovresti sentire la sua storia dell’arrakian con un orecchio solo e della catapulta. Pensavo che sarei morto dal ridere.”

“Mm,” disse Kirk evasivo mentre esaminava il carrello. Era pieno oltre misura di bottiglie di diversa foggia e dimensione, tutte piene fino all’orlo di liquidi di vari colori. A quanto pareva Xex aveva un assortimento di beveraggi alcolici vasto tanto quanto quello di costumi da bagno di Lesarth. “Che collezione,” disse a McCoy.

“Vero?” replicò Bones tutto felice mentre spingevano quel carico tintinnante sulla passerella. “Erano almeno dieci anni che non trovavo dell’acqua di tuono ruchbaniana. Ma Xex ne aveva uno scaffale intero. E non crederesti alla sua scorta di brandy di gianfarr… mai vista una cosa del genere.” Sbirciò Kirk. “Allora, cos’hai comprato?”

“Oh, ehm… una vestaglia per mia madre. Il suo compleanno si avvicina.”

“Bel pensiero,” disse McCoy con approvazione. “Che altro?”

Kirk lanciò un’occhiata rapida al più piccolo dei suoi involti e poi guardò il dottore. “Facciamo così,” gli rispose con lentezza. “Non mi fai altre domande e io darò per scontato che tutte quelle bottiglie che hai intenzione di portare sulla mia nave siano completamente legali e dei veri medicinali.”

“Mmm,” disse McCoy in tono speculativo, e poi scrollò le spalle con filosofia. “Ok, dato che la metti così… siamo d’accordo.”

Poco più di un’ora dopo, Kirk emerse dal bagno, tutto rosa per la doccia calda e per essersi asciugato energicamente con l’asciugamano, e si infilò il suo nuovo costume. Piegando le gambe a mo’ di prova, notò con soddisfazione che, proprio come aveva detto Lesarth, era aderente e confortevole. Non male, pensò mentre si osservava allo specchio. Forse i miei antenati ci avevano visto giusto con quella storia del nylon e spandex. In ogni caso di sicuro sapevano come mettere in mostra tutte le loro qualità.

Pensoso, si allontanò dal suo riflesso e andò verso il letto.

Era arrivato il momento di partire all’attacco.

Sin da quando aveva lasciato il negozio di Lesarth, Kirk aveva cercato risolvere il problema di come indurre Spock a lasciare il laboratorio, lontano dall’irritante sguardo possessivo di Shibok, e nel suo alloggio. Non gli ci volle molto a capire che un approccio diretto era forse sconsigliabile: “Spock, qui è il capitano. Sono allupato da matti, sono strizzato in spandex, e ho un tanga col tuo nome scritto sopra. Si presenti ai miei alloggi immediatamente.”

No, ci voleva qualcosa di più discreto. Naturalmente avrebbe potuto mentire. Avrebbe potuto chiamare il laboratorio e dire a Spock che aveva bisogno che andasse da lui per aiutarlo in qualche affare urgente per la nave. Sapeva che Spock non ne avrebbe dubitato, e probabilmente nemmeno Shibok. Ma il codice etico di Kirk aveva sempre preteso che tenesse separato il dovere dai desideri personali. Non avrebbe mai iniziato una relazione con il suo primo ufficiale se non fosse stato convinto di poter mantenere quella separazione. Di certo non avrebbe voltato le spalle a quei principi morali, non importava quanto bramasse il tocco di Spock.

Con aria determinata, si sistemò sul letto e si sdraiò sulla schiena, fissando il soffitto. A cosa serve essere innamorato di un telepate, si chiese, se non puoi usarlo a tuo vantaggio? Con quello, chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò su un’immagine di Spock. 

Negli ultimi venti giorni, Kirk aveva fatto tutto il possibile per tacitare il suo desiderio. Si era allenato con dedizione fanatica. Si era gettato anima e corpo in qualsiasi gioco competitivo gli venisse in mente. Aveva trascorso lunghe ore a discutere di etica con Bones. Aveva letto lunghi, noiosi rapporti con prontezza, persino con entusiasmo. Tutto per trattenersi dall’andare completamente fuori di testa per il desiderio.

Ma in quel momento cambiò tattica. Da solo nella penombra del suo alloggio, Kirk permise al suo amore e al suo desiderio di avvampare dentro di lui, senza controllo e senza censura. Spock. Si immaginò il suo splendido primo ufficiale nudo, che si contorceva impaziente sotto il suo tocco. Udì la voce di Spock, rauca per la passione, che chiamava il suo nome. Sentì le mani calde e esigenti di Spock su di lui, che lo attiravano vicino. Vieni da me. Vieni da me. Vieni da me. Kirk si agitò sul letto mentre la sua erezione riempiva il tessuto aderente e scivoloso del costume; si immaginò l’uccello duro e bollente del vulcan che entrava in lui, riempiendolo di calore e di seme bagnato e viscoso. Ho bisogno di te, Spock. Vieni da me.

Erano trascorse ore o minuti quando suonarono alla porta? Kirk non era in grado di dirlo. Si era perso fin troppo in quella squisita tortura autoinflitta. Ma a un certo punto, il campanello suonò davvero, e Kirk rispose “Avanti,” anche se provò una piccola punta di ansia mentre lo faceva. Se non è Spock, passerò un brutto quarto d’ora a cercare di spiegare tutto questo.

La porta si aprì. “Capitano, sta bene? Ho creduto…” La voce del vulcan si spense quando i suoi occhi si posarono su Jim.

Kirk vide un sopracciglio scattare in alto. Attese, la sua erezione che pulsava insistente sotto il sottile materiale aderente.

La porta si chiuse. Dopo un momento, Spock si strinse le mani dietro la schiena e camminò verso il letto, la testa leggermente piegata mentre valutava attentamente l’insolito abbigliamento di Jim. “Decisamente non regolamentare,” disse in modo sommesso.

Kirk lo guardò con quella che sperava fosse un’espressione seducente. “L’abbigliamento o l’erezione?”

Senza staccare gli occhi dal corpo di Jim, Spock si sedette sul bordo del letto. “Credo che nessuno dei due,” rispose pensieroso, “sia in dotazione alla flotta stellare.” Allungò una mano e la fece scivolare sullo striminzito costume, chiaramente affascinato.

“No, non lo sono. Ma sono fuori servizio, quindi non importa.” Kirk sorrise con dolcezza. “A proposito, al momento stai accarezzando l’Articolo numero 38-2446, Speedo Raggio Ottico in verde. Ti piace?”

Spock fece scivolare la mano con leggerezza sull’erezione gonfia, apparentemente per accarezzare lo spandex teso e setoso. “È… estremamente interessante,” disse infine, con voce un po’ roca.

“Ho pensato che l’avresti pensato. L’ho preso a Zibal-Zahir. Ho comprato qualcosa anche per te… è nel bagno. Provatelo per me.”

Quando Spock esitò, Kirk trattenne il fiato, in attesa della risposta del vulcan. La sua erezione non era diminuita, al contrario, la vicinanza di Spock l’aveva resa ancora più rigida.

Per un istante, un guizzo di desiderio aveva scintillato in quegli imperscrutabili occhi scuri e Kirk fu sicuro di aver vinto. Ma altrettanto velocemente, gli scudi del vulcan calarono. Il fuoco venne estinto. La voce di Spock era piatta quando cominciò a dire, “Mi piacerebbe. Tuttavia, temo di dover…”

Ne ho abbastanza, pensò Kirk, e si mise a sedere di colpo, gli occhi cangianti che lampeggiavano. “No. Non stasera. Stasera… metti noi al primo posto. Per favore.”

Spock fissò senza parole il suo capitano, sul suo volto, evidenti in modo sorprendente, una miriade di emozioni contrastanti. Alla fine, si sporse in avanti e baciò Jim con leggerezza sulla bocca, poi allungò una mano e gentilmente toccò con le dita il volto dell’umano. “Ma certo,” sussurrò. “Certo che lo farò. Perdonami.” Si alzò dal letto con grazia. “Avrò bisogno di qualche momento per chiamare il laboratorio e per…” osservò ancora una volta con attenzione l’aderente abbigliamento di Kirk, mentre il suo sopracciglio si alzava. “… indossare il tuo regalo. Devo confessare che sono estremamente curioso.”

Kirk combatté l’impulso infantile di battere le mani per la gioia. Invece, fece un largo sorriso al suo amante, delizia e anticipazione ben chiare sul suo volto. “Anche io,” disse a Spock. “Allora sbrigati, eh?”

Come fa un vulcan a dare buca a un altro vulcan? si chiese Kirk oziosamente mentre aspettava che Spock tornasse. Naturalmente con estremo autocontrollo e ammirabile efficienza. La parte di efficienza andava bene, voleva dire che Spock non avrebbe perso tempo a tornare accanto a Kirk. La parte di autocontrollo, d’altro canto, interferiva con la fantasia personale di Jim in cui Spock diceva a Shibok qualcosa del tipo, “sono impossibilitato a tornare in laboratorio in questo momento poiché il mio capitano ha richiesto che io indossi un qualche tipo d’indumento sessualmente provocante per fare appassionatamente l’amore con lui. Prevedo che il tempo richiesto per rimuovere la mia uniforme e indossare quell’indumento sarà minimo, solo due virgola nove minuti. Tuttavia, i seguenti preliminari, scopare e dormire ci terranno occupati per almeno sei virgola otto ore, e allo scopare probabilmente sarà dedicato la maggior parte del tempo stimato. Non prevedo, quindi, di tornare al laboratorio stasera. Mi scuso per l’inconveniente.”

L’aprirsi della porta del bagno interruppe gli speranzosi sogni ad occhi aperti di Jim. Spock apparì, snello e con muscoli asciutti, vestito solo del più succinto, minuscolo pezzettino di tessuto nero aderente. Kirk si ritrovò di colpo totalmente privo dell’abilità di respirare. “Oh mio dio,” mormorò alla fine, quando il suo cuore ricominciò a battere e i suoi polmoni a funzionare.

Spock si fermò sulla porta, apparentemente ignaro dell’effetto che la sua comparsa stava avendo sul suo capitano. “Jim, temo che tu non abbia esaminato abbastanza bene questo indumento prima di comprarlo,” lo rimproverò con dolcezza. “È incompleto.”

“Incompleto?”

Il primo ufficiale vulcaniano si girò, dando a Kirk una deliziosa vista di chiappe nude. “Sì. A quanto pare il retro è stato accidentalmente omesso.”

“Il retro è stato omesso, sì, ma non è stato affatto accidentale,” disse al vulcan con voce roca. “Permettimi di presentarti l’Articolo numero 36-2367, Tanga Classico Speedo a Tinta Unita in nero.”

“Davvero,” replicò Spock da sopra la spalla. Il suo sopracciglio si sollevò, interrogativo. “E questo… tanga classico a tinta unita… ha la tua approvazione?”

Kirk inclinò la testa come se ci stesse pensando. “Beee’,” disse lentamente. “A una prima occhiata sembra ok. Ma dato che pensi che non l’abbia esaminato abbastanza bene la prima volta, forse sarebbe meglio andarci piano. Vieni qui, così lo posso controllare meglio.” Si fece da parte sul letto e diede qualche pacca invitante sullo spazio liberato.

Con lentezza, Spock raggiunse il suo capitano, i suoi movimenti tanto aggraziati e disinvolti che Kirk scosse la testa per l’ammirazione e la meraviglia. Chi, a parte Spock, sarebbe riuscito a mantenere un tale aplomb con addosso nient’altro che un tanga microscopico mentre veniva ispezionato tanto minuziosamente e con tale lascivia? Sei magnifico sotto ogni aspetto, pensò Kirk, con un’ondata di desiderio tanto intenso che mise a dura prova persino i super flessibili limiti del costume.

Sospirò felice quando Spock gli si accomodò accanto, poi allungò una mano per accarezzare con dolcezza la guancia del vulcan. “Mi sei mancato,” disse semplicemente.

Gli occhi scuri di Spock si addolcirono mentre osservava l’umano. “Non è stato un mio desiderio starti lontano,” sussurrò in risposta, prendendo le dita di Kirk e portandosele alle labbra, baciandole lentamente con dolcezza.

Jim chiuse gli occhi, in parte per il piacere della sensazione provocata dalle labbra di Spock, e in parte per il ricordo del dolore causato dalla sua assenza. “Perché?” mormorò. “Perché sei stato distante tanto a lungo?” Trattenne lo sguardo del vulcan con il proprio. “So che ti sentivi in dovere di essere a disposizione di Shibok. E so che è stato irragionevole nel pretendere il tuo tempo e la tua… la tua attenzione.” Kirk lottò per tenere la sua voce sotto controllo: era più arrabbiato con il consulente e il suo avanzare pretese di quando non volesse ammettere. “Ma…” la sua voce si spense in un sussurro a malapena percettibile. “Non mi ha nemmeno guardato. Non una volta in venti giorni.”

Spock esitò prima di rispondere, poi sospirò e prese il viso di Jim tra le mani. “Se ti avessi guardato, lui avrebbe visto.”

“Visto cosa?”

“Tutto. Sarebbe stato tutto lì, sul mio volto, e lui l’avrebbe visto: quello che sei per me, quello che abbiamo condiviso, quello che io…” distolse lo sguardo per un momento, chiudendo gli occhi per la vergogna, e poi continuò, “quello che io provo per te. Non desidero che lui veda tutto questo. Eppure sembro non essere in grado di nasconderlo quando mi sei vicino.”

Kirk studiò il viso di Spock con attenzione, riflettendo sulle parole del primo ufficiale e sul significato dietro di esse. Con lentezza disse, “Pensi che Shibok ci renderebbe le cose difficili? citare il regolamento, forse farci rapporto alla flotta stellare?”

Spock annuì e attirò Jim vicino a sé. “Sì.”

“Lo farebbe davvero, il bastardo,” disse Kirk con amarezza.

La direttiva 32, sezione A: il paragrafo che vietava relazioni sessuali tra ufficiali era molto più spesso ignorato che rispettato. Ma Shibok era stronzo abbastanza da esporre il problema. Kirk si tirò un po’ indietro e guardò il suo amante, gli occhi strizzati per il sospetto. “Allora dimmi: dopo che è salito a bordo, quanto ci ha messo a farsi avanti con te?”

Il sopracciglio di Spock schizzò in alto per la sorpresa, ma rispose subito. “Due virgola quattro ore.”

Era il turno di Kirk di restare di stucco. “Due virgola quattro ore? Bello veloce per qualcuno che è così ligio a seguire il regolamento alla lettera.” Si accigliò. “Fottuto ipocrita.”

Spock inclinò la testa di lato, pensandoci sopra. “Hai ragione a metà,” disse infine al suo capitano con un luccichio giocoso negli occhi. 

Kirk rise malgrado tutto e attirò il vulcan in uno stretto abbraccio, sfregando il viso contro la pelle morbida del collo di Spock e sorridendo quando sentì il suo battito iniziare ad aumentare in risposta. “Tuttavia, credo sia meglio fare quattro chiacchiere con Shibok,” disse tra un bacio e l’altro lungo la gola del vulcan. “Il prima possibile.”

“Non importa,” gli assicurò Spock, inclinando indietro la testa per dare alla lingua e alle labbra dell’umano un accesso migliore alla pelle sensibile del suo collo. “Se ne andrà tra tre virgola… oh!” La frase si interruppe in un gemito di piacere quando i denti di Jim grattarono con delicatezza il suo pomo d’Adamo. Si tirò contro l’umano, facendo scorrere le mano sopra i muscoli tesi della schiena di Kirk e sul culo formoso avvolto dallo spandex.

“Mmmm,” ronfò Jim in risposta, elargendo altri baci sulla spalla del vulcan e sulla clavicola e sul petto. Afferrando un capezzolo scuro tra il pollice e l’indice, ci giocò finché non divenne duro, e poi lo rivendicò con la bocca, alternativamente tormentando la pelle infiammata con i denti e lenendola con la lingua.

Spock gemette per quelle attenzioni e fece scivolare le mani sul davanti della vita di Kirk, fino al cordino di sicurezza dell’articolo numero 38-2446. Con la sua solita efficienza, in pochi secondi lo sciolse, e Kirk fu velocemente spogliato dell’aderente costume verde raggio ottico. Con impazienza, Spock lo lanciò per terra e subito dedicò la sua attenzione ad una minuziosa e lenta esplorazione del corpo nudo dell’umano.

Sotto il tocco e l’intenso sguardo scuro di Spock, Kirk si sentì andare a fuoco. Non c’era nessun altro nell’universo che lo faceva sentire tanto adorato o che lo accendesse tanto di desiderio. Sì, gli occhi neri come la notte di Spock erano splendidi, come lo erano le sue mani affusolate e abili. Qualsiasi amante della bellezza avrebbe potuto desiderare il vulcan anche solo per quegli occhi e quelle mani. Ma era la devozione incondizionata che brillava in quegli occhi, che viveva in quei tocchi, ad aver conquistato il cuore di Kirk ancora e ancora, ogni volta che guardava il suo primo ufficiale, il suo amico, il suo amante. Era una devozione che dava tutto: con coraggio, senza condizioni, in modo assoluto. E in cambio chiedeva tutto. E ti do tutto, pensò Kirk, tremando d’estasi sotto le mani di Spock. Ti do tutto, ogni atomo umano… corpo, cervello, cuore e spirito. Ansimò quando Spock raggiunse il suo lungo uccello duro e cominciò ad ad accarezzarlo.

“Così bello,” sentì mormorare Spock come da una grande distanza.

Kirk allungò una mano alla cieca verso il vulcan, volendo disperatamente toccarlo a sua volta, e trovò che la verga di Spock spuntava sbilenca dal minuscolo triangolo di spandex. Con una risata senza fiato, agganciò le dita alla vita dell’indumento elastico e lo tirò giù, liberando del tutto il sesso gonfio del vulcan. “Troppo grande per questo costume,” sussurrò. “Lo temevo. La prossima volta prenderò…” la frase fu interrotta da un profondo bacio appassionato.

Kirk aveva sempre ritenuto una sua missione personale quella di far perdere il controllo a Spock. C’era qualcosa nel ridurre il calmo e distaccato vulcan in una massa tremante di violento desiderio fisico, da non riuscire ad averne mai abbastanza. E di certo non si faceva scrupoli a mettere a frutto tutta la sua considerevole esperienza sessuale per raggiungere quell’obbiettivo. Ma in quel momento, mentre Spock lo accarezzava e toccava con le sue dita metodiche e instancabili, erano cambiate le carte in tavola: fu Kirk a ritrovarsi a contorcersi, quasi folle di desiderio. “Spock, se… se continui così, vengo,” ansimò infine.

“Sì,” gli ordinò, e il suo alito caldo gli cadde sul collo. “È quello che voglio. Nelle mie mani, Jim. Vieni, adesso.”

Nelle tue mani, gli fece eco Jim nella sua mente. Una profonda parte segreta della sua anima riconobbe la correttezza di quell’affermazione nello stesso momento in cui si inarcava e e tremava per l’orgasmo, sparando il suo seme viscido nelle mani di Spock che erano in attesa.

Per un nebuloso frammento d’eternità, Jim galleggiò tra l’incoscienza e la coscienza, il suo corpo e il cervello tanto rilassati da non essere più sicuro di esistere ancora. Il pene duro come la roccia di Spock era ancora chiuso in una presa leggera nella sua mano; lo sentì ritrarsi dalla sua stretta e guaì debolmente in protesta, sentendo subito la mancanza di quel contatto ma non avendo la forza di muoversi per riaverlo indietro. Con gli occhi socchiusi, osservò il vulcan allungare una mano e cominciare ad accarezzarsi con le mani rese scivolose dal seme, con le labbra leggermente aperte e gli occhi scuri fissi sul volto di Kirk. Quando il suo uccello fu lucido per i fluidi scivolosi di Kirk, con delicatezza allargò le gambe dell’umano e ci si inginocchiò in mezzo.

Kirk sentì la sua letargia cominciare a trasformarsi in un pizzicorio di anticipazione. Senza parlare, spalancò ancora di più le gambe e piegò le ginocchia, preparandosi per il lungo uccello verde che, da lì a poco, sapeva sarebbe stato ficcato dentro di lui.

“Jim,” sospirò piano Spock, mentre infilava appena la punta del suo sesso nel buco stretto del suo capitano.

Kirk ansimò una volta al misto di piacere e dolore a quell’intrusione, e Spock aspettò finché non sentì che l’umano era pronto ad accettare ancora di più. Con lentezza, grazie a una serie di spinte gentili e pazienti esitazioni, si ricoprì completamente del suo fodero umano.

Per un momento vi fu immobilità, spezzata solo dal suono di respiri affannati. E poi Jim sentì il proprio uccello tornare alla vita e il cuore iniziare a battere forte. Una singola spinta di Spock, a fondo dentro di lui, e la passione brillò di nuovo, tanto urgente quanto era stata prima che le mani di Spock gli dessero sollievo. Si ritrovò a spingersi contro il vulcan con movimenti sempre più insistenti, incitando senza parole, comandando muto.

La voce di Spock, erosa dal desiderio, chiamava il nome di Jim mentre spingeva il suo uccello ripetutamente nello stretto tunnel del suo capitano.Kirk gettò la testa all’indietro, perso nella sensazione di essere riempito ancora e ancora dalla verga incandescente del vulcan. Sentì una mano allungarsi verso la sua tempia, trovarla, e cercare i punti di fusione. La porta tra le menti dei due amanti si spalancò di colpo, inondando Kirk della luce bianca e bollente del piacere di Spock. Questo è quello che mi dai, venne trasmesso alla mente dell’umano.

E questo è quello che sei per me, rispose Kirk, offrendo volentieri al vulcan tutto l’amore e l’adorazione del suo cuore.

Spock tremò, si irrigidì, e spese il suo seme a fondo dentro Kirk, la sua gioia scatenata si espanse verso l’esterno, a fondo nell’umano. Sotto di lui, Jim urlò per la forza brillante del suo orgasmo, bagnando il ventre piatto di Spock con il suo seme caldo, riempiendo il cervello del vulcan con gratitudine e delizia. 

La prima cosa che vide quando si svegliò furono due minuscole pallottole di speedo buttati a terra vicino al letto, sgualciti e dall’aria appassita. E so bene come si sentono, pensò pigramente. Anche io mi devo essere trasformato in una grossa pila floscia di nylon e spandex mentre dormivo. Probabilmente quei dannati klingon… forse hanno trovato il modo di aggiungere un livello ‘speedo’ ai loro disgregatori, o qualcosa del genere.

“Sei sveglio.” Una voce profonda e familiare rombò dietro di lui.

“Mm. Penso di sì.” Kirk sorrise pigro e rotolò per guardare il suo primo ufficiale. “Però sembra che qualcuno si sia intrufolato qui e se la sia data a gambe con tutte le mie ossa e la mia cartilagine. Assomiglio a una medusa spiaggiata, per caso? Perché è così che mi sento.”

Il sopracciglio di Spock si sollevò leggermente. “Senza dubbio ti rassicurerà sapere,” informò con solennità il suo capitano, “che la tua somiglianza a un fluttuante celenterato marino arenato è quantomeno minima.”

“Grazie. Voi vulcan sapete fare i complimenti migliori.” Kirk si stiracchiò e poi si riaccoccolò contro il corpo caldo e snello di Spock. “Mi sento come se potessi dormire per sei giorni di fila. Ma quanto ho dormito?”

“Tre virgola due ore.”

“Non male.”

“No.” Una leggera esitazione. “Però dovrei…”

Kirk fece una smorfia. “Lo so, lo so. Quanto manca ancora prima che quello stronzo sbarchi da questa nave?”

“Due virgola nove giorni,” replicò Spock, non facendo nemmeno finta di non sapere a chi si stesse riferendo il suo capitano.

“Be’, desidererà potersene andare prima quando avrò finito con lui. Dirò a quel rompipalle che può anche…”

“Non ce n’è bisogno.” Spock si mise a sedere e guardò l’umano con calma.

Accigliato, anche Kirk si mise seduto. “Stai scherzando. Sta usando la sua posizione per costringerti a…”

“Non mi ha costretto a fare alcunché.”

“Ci ha provato con te.”

“Ed è stato respinto.”

“Ma…”

“Jim.” Spock si sporse in avanti e lo baciò. Quando si tirò indietro disse, “Non mi allontanerà mai da te. La sua presenza su questa nave non altera nulla nel mio cuore. Niente, e nessuno, lo farà mai.”

Kirk esalò lentamente, e si rese conto che le sue spalle si erano rilassate per la prima volta in più di venti giorni. “Lo so,” disse piano al vulcan. “Ma comunque, io… avevo bisogno di sentirlo dire.” Poggiò l’indice con leggerezza sulle labbra di Spock. “Dalla tua bella bocca.”

Spock baciò la punta del dito con gentilezza. “Allora farò il possibile,” promise al suo capitano, “per ricordarmi di dirtelo più spesso. E ora, devo proprio fare una doccia e tornare al laboratorio.”

“Sì, va bene,” acconsentì controvoglia Kirk, e si alzò dal letto. Lanciando un’occhiata al cronometro, rifletté ad alta voce, “Io però sono fuori servizio ancora per un paio d’ore. Se faccio in fretta, dovrei fare in tempo ad andare giù e tornare.”

“Giù dove?” domandò Spock, perplesso.

Kirk raccolse i costumi da terra e li fece penzolare di fronte a Spock in modo suggestivo. “Giù a Zibal-Zahir, per parlare con il drago arancione che mi ha venduto questi. Aveva una cosuccia chiamata ‘intreccio di vipera’ che ti starebbe d’incanto. Scommetto che mi farebbe anche un buon prezzo.”

Le sopracciglia di Spock schizzarono sotto la frangia. “Signore, sta progettando di richiedere che io indossi capi d’abbigliamento elasticizzati ogni volta che desidera prendere parte a delle attività sessuali?”

Kirk gli sorrise. “Certamente no.”

Spock si rilassò un po’. “Bene.”

Kirk osservò il suo primo ufficiale, gli occhi d’ambra che scintillavano di malizia. “Solo quando sento il bisogno di fare qualcosa di drastico per attirare la tua attenzione.”

“Capisco,” disse Spock in tono asciutto. “Ti assicuro, di certo lo terrò in considerazione.”

“Fallo,” disse Kirk, secco, lasciando gli speedo nel replicatore. “Dopo tutto, non mi andrebbe di dover ricorrere alle calze alsafiane.”

“Alsaf…?”

Jim, con la fronte corrugata, abbassò lo sguardo sui piedi nudi del vulcan. “Mi chiedo se ci sono anche a rombi,” mormorò. “A rombi ti starebbero bene, credo. Dovrò chiedere a Lesarth.” Rialzò lo sguardo su Spock, che lo stava fissando a bocca aperta in modo davvero non vulcaniano. “Be’, non stare lì impalato,” ordinò in tono blando al suo primo ufficiale. “Vai a farti la doccia, Shibok sta aspettando.”

**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Visto che è andato tutto bene?  
> Però lo ammetto, a Shibok un bel pugno sul naso avrebbe donato molto.  
> E come sempre, se notate qualche scivolone fate un fischio.


End file.
